


Przełom

by Jarzebinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Lime, Love/Hate, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarzebinka/pseuds/Jarzebinka
Summary: Ona go nie lubi (chyba). On ją lubi (ale być może pora to zmienić?). Ona jest miła (zazwyczaj). On jest arogancki (czasami). Ona przestrzega zasad (nie wszystkich). On ma gdzieś zasady (do czasu). Czy cokolwiek może ich połączyć?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	1. Przełom

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie to powstało jako łatka do mojej opowieści "Powolne Spalanie", którą możecie znaleźć na ff.net, ale doskonale funkcjonuje jako twór samodzielny. Początek to jedno ze wspomnień Lily z tamtego opowiadania.
> 
> Każdy rozdział rozgrywa się do rytmu innej piosenki z lat '70/początku '80, czyli Ery Huncwotów. 
> 
> Uwaga! W tekście pojawiają się przekleństwa i dwuznaczne sytuacje.

If I could only reach you  
If I could make you smile  
If I could only reach you  
That would really be a breakthru  
(Queen, Breakthru)

xxx

Pogoda była faktycznie fantastyczna. Z torbą pełną słodyczy, Lily i James rozłożyli się w cieniu wielkiego dębu, rosnącego na uboczu parku. W oddali znajdowali się pozostali uczniowie. Lily starała się nie rozglądać. Czuła, jak piekły ją policzki. Nie chciała widzieć niczyjej reakcji na to, że tak jawnie siedzi tutaj z Potterem. Ich kłótnie stanowiły częsty temat do plotek, a tu nagle rozkładają się na kocu w parku i dyskutują, jakby nigdy nic.

— Częstuj się — powiedział James, otwierając opakowanie Fasolek Bertiego Botta. — Ta powinna być truskawkowa.

— Czemu mnie lubisz? — spytała Lily, biorąc wskazaną przez Jamesa fasolkę. Spojrzała na niego z uwagą. — Czemu mi nie dajesz spokoju?

— A czemu ty mnie tak nie lubisz? — odparł, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się.

— Chyba zmarnowałam sporo czasu i zbędnych słów, skoro dalej nie wiesz. Jesteś arogancki, masz gdzieś zasady, nie rozumiesz odmowy... Nie wiem, jak Dumbledore mógł cię mianować Prefektem Naczelnym.

— Auć! To boli, Evans. — James zacmokał, łapiąc się za serce.

— Szydzisz ze wszystkiego i namolnie mówisz na mnie „Evans".

James przeczesał palcami włosy, mierzwiąc je chyba już faktycznie bezwiednie. Zamilkł i przez chwilę obserwował grupkę młodszych studentów, przerzucających się kaflem.

— Chyba masz rację — stwierdził w końcu prostolinijnie, wzruszając ramionami. Była w tym wszystkim jakaś dziwna bezradność. — Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Że jak jesteś w pobliżu, to nie mogę się skupić. Wiem, że robię z siebie pajaca! Remus cały czas mi to powtarza.

Lily zamrugała, zdziwiona. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała.

— Wiem, że tego nie znosisz. Wiem, że cię wkurzam. Nie umiem przestać. Jestem spoko kolesiem, naprawdę — zaśmiał się widząc, jak Lily przewraca oczami. — Wiele dziewczyn za mną szaleje! — dodał już w bardziej znajomym tonie.

— Czy wspomniałam może, że jesteś zadufany w sobie?

— Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką znam — powiedział James tak szybko, że słowa niemal zlały się ze sobą. Jakby obawiał się, że Lily zaraz ucieknie i nie będzie miał już szansy, żeby to powtórzyć. — Jesteś też najmądrzejszą dziewczyną, jaką znam. Jesteś idealna, do cholery. Jak można być tak idealnym? — zakończył, poirytowany. — Nie wiem, co musiałbym zrobić, żeby na ciebie zasłużyć. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że masz fatalny gust! Jones, Green... Snape — pokiwał głową, zniesmaczony. — Zwłaszcza Snape! Serio, nie rozumiem.

Lily rozdziawiła usta, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ona też nic nie rozumiała.

James spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, drapiąc się po głowie. Po raz pierwszy wyglądał, jakby był zdenerwowany. Po raz pierwszy Lily nie widziała w nim aroganckiego i zadufanego w sobie palanta. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że może James Potter nie jest tym, za kogo go uważała i mogłaby go polubić...

Ale nie. Nie powinna lubić Jamesa Pottera. Nie po tym, co o nim wiedziała. Nie po tym, jak traktował ją przez te wszystkie lata. Nie po tym, jak traktował jej dawnego przyjaciela, Snape'a. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, James był tylko napuszonym bufonem, któremu po prostu poszczęściło się w życiu na tyle, że nigdy nie zabrakło mu miłości rodziców, dobrego wyglądu czy intelektu. To, że przez chwilę postanowił zachowywać się jak normalny śmiertelnik, nie powinno jej zwieźć i sprawić, że straci czujność.

Lubienie Jamesa Pottera byłoby niezgodne z całym jej jestestwem. Ze wszystkim tym, co uosabiała. Nie była idealna (mimo że James twierdził inaczej), ale starała się być dobrym i uczciwym człowiekiem. Jak każdy, miała swoje wady, ale zawsze wstawiała się za słabszymi (których James czasem gnębił), zawsze przykładała się do nauki (w porównaniu do Jamesa, któremu przychodziło to bez wysiłku), zawsze starała się być miła (James bywał sarkastyczny i nieuprzejmy) i zawsze starała się szanować szkolny regulamin (James miał go w głębokim poważaniu).

Nie powinna była mu pozwolić się do siebie zbliżyć. James był sprytny, a ona naiwna. Co by powiedziały jej przyjaciółki, gdyby zobaczyły ich razem? Potrafiła sobie doskonale wyobrazić odrazę, która na pewno pojawiłaby się na twarzy Dorcas.

To nie mogło trwać ani chwili dłużej. James Potter uosabiał wszystko to, czego Lily nie lubiła i musiała to zakończyć. Teraz. Zaraz. Zanim uzna, że James jest tak naprawdę całkiem spoko kolesiem...

STOP.

Poderwała się na równe nogi, niezdarnie rozrzucając wokół siebie paczkę fasolek.

— Lily? — zdziwił się James. — Czy ja coś...?

— Muszę już iść — odparła zdawkowo.

xxx

Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me  
I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see

xxx

James siedział na trawie, nie potrafiąc się poruszyć i obserwował, jak Lily szybko oddala się w stronę najbliższej uliczki. Został sam, jak jakiś frajer, pośród masy słodyczy, które z takim entuzjazmem kupił tylko po to, żeby ich popołudnie było jak najprzyjemniejsze.

Był naiwny, jeśli myślał, że ten jeden dzień cokolwiek zmieni. Najwidoczniej doszedł do końca swoich możliwości, jeśli chodzi o przekonanie Lily Evans, że nie jest złem wcielonym, które zostało zesłane na ziemię tylko po to, by ją gnębić. Odkrył wszystkie swoje karty, a ona i tak go odrzuciła. Trudno. Może Syriusz miał rację! "Pieprzyć to", jak to mawiał w swoim śmiesznym, mugolskim slangu.

Pieprzyć to!

— Na co się gapisz? — warknął James w stronę jakiegoś Krukona, który siedział całkiem niedaleko i przyglądał się całej scenie z ciekawością. — Nie masz co robić?

Rzucił chłopakowi rozwścieczone spojrzenie, wstał i nie kłopocąc się, by pozbierać słodycze, ruszył gniewnie w stronę przeciwną do tej, w którą poszła Lily.

Pieprzyć to!

James kopnął leżącą na chodniku butelkę, która głośno roztrzaskała się o mur budynku. Czyli jednak nawet w swoim najlepszym wydaniu nie był wystarczająco dobry dla idealnej Lily Evans. Świetnie. Równie dobrze mógł się przestać starać. Doskonale.

Jego paczka powinna być właśnie teraz w Trzech Miotłach, dolewając sobie whiskey do oranżady. Szkoda by było, gdyby go to ominę...

W tej jednak chwili James poczuł, jak coś gorącego uderza go prosto w tył głowy, jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi i bardzo szybko zbliża się w stronę najbliższej, drewnianej ściany małego domku tuż przed nim. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, wszystko rozmazało przed oczami, a całe jego ciało przeszył dojmujący ból.

Gdy zdołał się pozbierać z ziemi i wymacać swoje okulary, a wszystko znów nabrało ostrości, zobaczył swojego największego wroga, celującego różdżką prosto w jego serce, z wyrazem odrazy na twarzy.

— Smarkerus... Powinienem się domyślić, że to ty. Kto inny byłby takim tchórzem, żeby atakować od tyłu? — powiedział, przywołując na usta uśmiech, mimo że zdawało mu się, że głowa zaraz mu pęknie na pół.

— Nie zasługujesz na równą walkę, Potter — odparł jadowicie Snape.

— Nie nazwałbym tego walką. Nie schlebiaj sobie — prychnął James. — Co, zamierzasz mnie wykończyć? W ciemnej uliczce, gdzie nikt nas nie widzi? Pewnie moczysz się w nocy na samą myśl o tym, co?

— Zamknij mordę, Potter! — warknął Snape, podchodząc do Jamesa i przystawiając mu różdżkę do gardła.

James zaśmiał się, ignorując swój instynkt samozachowawczy, bijący na alarm. Faktycznie, byli sami, w ciemnej uliczce, a to Snape górował, podczas gdy James nadal siedział oparty o ścianę. Ale James nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie widział wyjścia nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Po co komu różdżka, skoro można użyć pięści, prawda? Nie namyślając się za wiele, zamachnął się prosto w szczękę Snape'a. Poczuł gorące iskry, które drasnęły jego szyję tam, gdzie różdżka dotykała jego skóry, ale ten krótki moment wystarczył, żeby James odzyskał przewagę. A przynajmniej wyrównał swoje szanse. Poderwał się z ziemi, dociskając okulary na nosie i wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni.

Stali teraz wyprostowani, patrząc na siebie z nienawiścią.

— I co teraz? — spytał, uśmiechając się z przekąsem. — Stoczymy epicki pojedynek na śmierć i życie?

— Odwal się od Evans, Potter! — rzucił gniewnie Snape, nieco niewyraźnie z powodu przetrąconej szczęki. — Widziałem was...!

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś typem zboka, który czai się po krzakach... — zaszydził James, ściskając jednak nieco mocniej różdżkę na widok miny Snape'a. — Nie twój interes. A teraz znaj moją łaskę, Smarku, bo nudzisz mnie niemiłosiernie. Grzecznie tu poczekasz i pójdziesz w swoją stronę.

— Ona nigdy nie będzie twoja.

— Twoja tym bardziej. Kolejny mokry sen, co...?

Snape podniósł różdżkę, ale tym razem James był od niego szybszy.

— Expelliarmus! — krzyknął, z gracją łapiąc jego różdżkę w powietrzu. — Jesteś żałosny.

James wycofał powoli, nie będąc jednak na tyle głupim, by po raz drugi odwrócić się do Ślizgona plecami i gdy już mógł w spokoju oddalić się od niego, rzucił jego różdżkę na ziemię i odszedł pospiesznie.

— A tobie co się, kurwa, stało? — zaklął Syriusz, podnosząc wzrok znad kufla. — Evans cię tak urządziła?

xxx

Make my feelings known towards you  
Turn my heart inside and out for you now  
Somehow I have to make this final breakthru now!

xxx

Czasem, by w życiu nastąpiła jakaś zmiana, należy zacząć od samego siebie. Taką filozofię wybrał James, jeśli chodzi o jego stosunki z Lily Evans (albo ich brak). Nawet on nie był jednak na tyle zdesperowany, by nie odczytać jej ostatecznego przesłania, które głośno i wyraźnie krzyczało do niego „Odwal się".

No więc postanowił się odwalić. Raz i na dobre. Trudno.

Bo czy Lily naprawdę była aż tak wyjątkowa, jak to sobie zawsze wyobrażał? Czy to może on sam stworzył w swoich myślach dziewczynę niemal idealną, a potem postanowił, że taka właśnie jest Lily Evans? Nie był już do końca pewny.

Faktem było, że Lily była piękna. Całkowicie obiektywnie i James nie był jedynym chłopakiem w Hogwarcie, który tak uważał. Znał jeszcze paru, którzy przymierzali się do zaproszenia jej na randkę, ale zazwyczaj kończyło się to dla nich jakimś niefortunnym wypadkiem. Nie, żeby James był w to zamieszany… No, może trochę był. Albo nawet bardzo, ale co mógł poradzić na to, że to były zazwyczaj same matoły i on po prostu robił w ten sposób Lily przysługę, oszczędzając jej konieczności spędzania z nimi czasu?

Wracając jednak do wyglądu Lily… Chociaż nie, skoro ma się jej pozbyć ze swoich myśli, to lepiej, żeby nie myślał o jej ciemnorudych włosach, białej skórze, elektryzujących, zielonych oczach czy długich nogach… Stanowczo tym sobie nie pomoże.

James wybrał dosyć banalną taktykę. Po prostu postanowił jej unikać i traktować z obojętnością. Może nie był to szczyt dojrzałości w jego wydaniu, ale hej! Jeśli by znał jakiś lepszy sposób, to chętnie by go zastosował.

— Już nie mogę patrzeć na tę twoją skwaszoną gębę — mruknął Syriusz, łypiąc na niego spod byka.

— Kto ci się każe na mnie gapić? — odwarknął James.

— Nikt mi nie każe, ale śpimy w jednym dormitorium, Rogaczu. Weź się jakoś ogarnij, co?

— Sam się ogarnij!

— Obydwoje się ogarnijcie — przerwał im Remus. — Sprzeczacie się jak baby.

— Gorzej… — burknął Peter, usilnie starając się napisać zaległy esej z Zielarstwa. — Od kiedy uciekasz przed Evans, Rogaczu, jesteś nie do zniesienia…

— Uciekam przed Evans? Coś ci się chyba pomyliło…! — oburzył się James.

— A jak nazwać chowanie się za ścianą za każdym razem, jak tylko zobaczysz rude włosy? — Remus wyszczerzył zęby.

— Albo przeskakiwanie przez ławkę, byleby na nią nie wpaść? — dodał rozbawiony Syriusz.

— Nakrywanie się peleryną niewidką, żeby… — zaczął Peter, ale James przerwał mu głośno:

— Dobra! Rozumiem. Może trochę jej unikam…

— Trochę.

— Bardzo.

— Cały czas.

— Zamknijcie się w końcu!

Remus i Syriusz zanieśli się śmiechem i nawet Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odczytując na głos ostanie zdanie, które napisał.

— A właśnie. Przecież zaraz mamy spotkanie prefektów — zauważył Remus, nadal uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Wiem — mruknął James, narzucając na siebie szkolną szatę.

— To dlatego masz taką skwaszoną gębę! — Syriusz wyglądał, jakby właśnie odkrył co najmniej dodatkową planetę w Układzie Słonecznym.

— Idziemy? — James rzucił w stronę Remusa, ignorując rozbawionego Blacka.

James nie był do końca pewny, jak z tak obszerną kartoteką szlabanów i przewinień, jaką zdążył sobie wypracować, Dumbledore zdecydował się przyznać mu odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego. Dyrektor był czubkiem, to wiedział od dawna, ale coś musiało mu się jeszcze poprzestawiać pod tą jego spiczastą tiarą. Remus byłby oczywistym wyborem, gdyby nie drobny fakt, że był wilkołakiem… Życie było niesprawiedliwe.

Gdy weszli do Sali Prefektów, Lily Evans już tam była, rozpisując tygodniowy grafik dyżurów na czarnej tablicy. Jej długie włosy były dziś rozpuszczone i rozlewały się falami na jej ramiona. Stała na palcach, starając się dosięgnąć kredą góry tabelki, którą narysowała, a jej spódniczka podwinęła się nieco do góry, odsłaniając trochę więcej ciała, niż zazwyczaj…

James poczuł, jak zalewa go fala gorąca i szybko spojrzał w inną stronę, rozglądając się po pustych ławkach. Czy może mu się wydawało, czy Lily ostatnio specjalnie rezygnowała ze spinania włosów w swój standardowy koczek, a jej szkolne szaty nagle nieco się skróciły…? Ale to chyba jego pokręcony umysł dręczył go tymi obrazami. Na pewno nie stroiła się dla niego. Jak już, to może potajemnie spotykała się z jakimś frajerem, robiąc z nim te wszystkie rzeczy, o których James jedynie mógł sobie pomarzyć…

— Cześć, Lily — przywitał ją Remus, a James poczuł nieprzyjemną falę zazdrości, widząc, jak dziewczyna posyła w jego stronę przyjacielski uśmiech. Ich rozmowa i wzajemna uprzejmość przychodziła im zupełnie bez wysiłki. — Co tam?

— Cześć, Remusie. Potter… — Skinęła mu głową, zaciskając usta. — Nic specjalnego. Opracowałam listę dyżurów. Potter, rzuć okiem, czy jest okej?

— Jest okej — odparł James, nawet nie kłopocząc się, by spojrzeć na tablicę. — Nie mam uwag.

Lily zamrugała, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym tym razem patrolowała razem z tobą? — dopytała, unosząc brwi i skłaniając tym samym Jamesa do tego, by jednak spojrzał na jej grafik.

— Chyba nie…

— Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? — zirytowała się Lily.

— Co mam niby powiedzieć?

— To, co zazwyczaj. Rzucasz jakimś głupim żartem, nabijasz się ze mnie, ewentualnie mnie podrywasz...

James uniósł brwi, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed głupkowatym uśmiechem. To było silniejsze od niego.

— Wkurzasz się, że cię nie podrywam i nie rzucam głupimi żartami? Bo chyba nie nadążam, Evans.

— Nie o to mi chodziło...

— Bo myślałem, że nie chcesz, żebym cię podrywał...

— Źle mnie zrozumiałeś...!

— ...i wkurzają cię moje żarty...

— Potter, nie słuchasz...

— Zamieniam się w słuch.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Po prostu dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujesz — wyrzuciła w końcu Lily, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

James jedynie wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na biurku, decydując się nie zdradzić po sobie, że przez chwilę jego nadzieja znów powróciła. Ale pewnie się mylił.

— Rzecz w tym, Evans, że chyba wreszcie zachowuję się normalnie.

Ich rozmowę przerwał gwar pozostałych prefektów, schodzących się na zebranie.

Reszta spotkania była jedną wielką nudą i męczarnią. Mózg Jamesa zbuntował się i postanowił zakończyć skomplikowaną współpracę, podsuwając mu dręczące obrazy lekko różowych ust Lily, jej długich podkolanówek, kończących się tuż w połowie uda, czy też guzika bluzki, o którym chyba zapomniała, bo jej dekolt był dzisiaj trochę głębszy, niż zazwyczaj…

Chłopak z wielką ulgą przyjął informację o zakończeniu tej tortury. Teraz jeszcze tylko cztery dyżury na tydzień, aż do skończenia szkoły i będzie wolnym człowiekiem.

xxx

Your smile speaks books to me  
I break up  
With each and every one of your looks at me  
Honey you're starting something deep inside of me  
Honey you're sparking something this fire in me

xxx

Lily nie potrafiła się skupić.

Czytała to samo zdanie w książce do Zaawansowanych Eliksirów już po raz trzeci i dalej nic z niego nie rozumiała. Dodać... coś tam i pomieszać trzy...nie, cztery razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. A może jednak w przeciwnym kierunku...?

Cholerny Potter! To wszystko była jego wina! Od kiedy tylko wygłosił tę swoją beznadziejną tyradę, nie mogła go wyrzucić z myśli. Zaczęła go zauważać. Nie, żeby wcześniej go nie widziała, bo było go zawsze wszędzie pełno, ale teraz... widziała go inaczej! I wcale jej się to nie podobało.

Zauważyła na przykład, że jego oczy mają bardzo ładny, ciepły i orzechowy odcień, przechodzący niemal w złoto, gdy był czymś podekscytowany lub mówił na jakiś interesujący go temat. Jego włosy, zawsze tak niedorzecznie rozczochrane, dodawały mu jakiegoś łobuzerskiego uroku, podkreślającego jego przewrotną naturę. Nie był też już tak chudy, jak kiedyś, a quidditch zdawał się mu służyć, bo jego sylwetka stała się bardziej męska i muskularna. Gdy szedł, jego krok był tak przepełniony pewnością siebie, że zdawał się momentalnie przejmować kontrolę nad całą przestrzenią, a gdy mówił zazwyczaj miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Oprócz, oczywiście, tych momentów, gdy robił z siebie kretyna, ale ostatnio zdarzało się to dużo rzadziej, niż dotychczas. No i ładnie pachniał... Nie, żeby Lily miała okazję do obwąchiwania go, ale gdy tylko znajdowała się blisko niego, na przykład w klasie, podczas zajęć, od razu nachodziła ją ochota, by zatopić nos w jego szyi...

Lily podniosła głowę znad książki, czując się tak, jakby poraził ją piorun.

To było niemożliwe.

To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.

James Potter po prostu nie mógł jej się podobać!

Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałaby swój typ chłopaka, to z pewnością byłby zupełnym przeciwieństwem Jamesa.

A jednak.

Nie była aż tak naiwna, by ignorować motyle w brzuchu, gdy tylko ten przeklęty zapach dobiegał jej nozdrzy. Albo gdy wspólnie prowadzili spotkania prefektów. Albo gdy po prostu był przy tym samym stole w Sali Głównej.

James Potter nie mógł jej się podobać. Gdyby tak się stało, to przestałaby być Lily Evans! Byli jak kot i pies. Zawsze się sprzeczali.

Nawet teraz nie mógł jej zostawić w spokoju i musiał siedzieć naprzeciwko niej, w bibliotece, w tym idiotycznie dopasowanym t-shircie z lwem Gryffindoru na piersi. Co on w ogóle robił w bibliotece? Z książką w ręce? Bez pozostałych Huncwotów? Może szykował jakiś paskudny numer i zaraz wszystko wyleci w powietrze? A może po prostu został tutaj zesłany z piekieł, by dręczyć ją już po wsze czasy...?

Jakby usłyszał jej myśli, James podniósł wzrok i przez chwilę ich oczy się spotkały. Lily poczuła, jak policzki zaczynają ją palić, wnętrzności skręcają się jak węże, a na rękach pojawia się jej gęsia skórka. Na (całkiem symetrycznych) ustach Jamesa powoli pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech, a jego brwi wystrzeliły znad okularów, jakby przyłapał ją na gorącym uczynku.

Lily poderwała się z krzesła jak oparzona, a wielka księga spadła na podłogę z głośnym tąpnięciem.

— Przepraszam... — szepnęła w stronę Pani Pince, która obrzuciła ją oburzonym spojrzeniem. — Ja już...

Nie dokończyła, schylając się po księgę i szybko zniknęła za pierwszym lepszym regałem z książkami.

Zadanie domowe. Powinna myśleć o zadaniu domowym. Eliksiry odłoży na potem, to może teraz Zaklęcia... Tak, Zaklęcia powinny być łatwiejsze. Musi tylko znaleźć regał z numerem "czternaście", gdzie pod literą "B", jak "Brown, Augusta" powinna znajdować się potrzebna jej księga.

Obracając tę myśl w głowie, jakby to było koło ratunkowe, nieco po omacku ruszyła w stronę oddalonego od stolików regału, postawionego w szarym kącie biblioteki.

— Brown... Brown... Brown... — mamrotała idiotycznie, wodząc wzrokiem po najwyższej półce. — Jest...

Wspięła się na palce, wyciągnęła się w górę jak najbardziej mogła i sięgnęła w stronę pomarańczowego grzbietu księgi, ozdobionego kwiatami i kolorowymi motylami. W tym samym momencie jednak przed jej oczami pojawiła się nieco większa, męska dłoń i zgarnęła jej lekturę sprzed nosa, nim Lily zdążyła ją dosięgnąć.

— Hej, ja byłam pie... — syknęła, ale zaraz zamarła, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętego okularnika, opierającego się nonszalancko o regał z książkami. — Potter!

— Zauważyłem, że nie dosięgasz — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Chciałem pomóc...

— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Oddawaj...

— Merlinie, Evans, po co te nerwy? — Westchnął. — Masz.

— Dzięki — odburknęła Lily, wyrywając książkę z jego dłoni.

— Co to miało być? — spytał James, dalej szczerząc zęby.

— Niby co? — warknęła Lily.

James stał trochę za blisko i pachniał zbyt intensywnie. Nie mogła trzeźwo myśleć.

— Gapiłaś się na mnie.

— Potter, chyba pora wymienić okulary...

— Gapiłaś się, a jak cię nakryłem, to cała się zarumieniłaś i uciekłaś!

Cholerny Potter! Cholerna blada cera rudzielca! Cholernie zdradzieckie policzki?

— Co? — zaśmiała się histerycznie. — Serio... Twoje ego właśnie przebiło sufit...

Pokiwała z dezaprobatą głową, próbując go wyminąć, ale James zastąpił jej drogę tak, że Lily omal się z nim nie zderzyła. Kiedy zdążył tak urosnąć? Zadarła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i zaraz zakręciło jej się w głowie.

— Teraz też się rumienisz — powiedział, nachylając się do niej .

— Chyba w twoich snach, Potter.

— Skąd wiesz? Czytasz mi w myślach? — zaszydził. — Czemu na mnie patrzyłaś?

Jego zapach działał na nią jak serum prawdy.

— Ugh! — sapnęła, podirytowana. — Bo wyglądasz dziwnie w bibliotece! I nosisz ten głupi t-shirt, pewnie tylko po to, by chwalić się swoimi mięśniami...

James zaśmiał się głośno, nie spuszczając z niej jednak wzroku.

— Moimi mięśniami?

— Nie schlebiaj sobie, pozerze. Nie o to mi chodzi...

— Obserwujesz moje mięśnie, Evans? — podchwycił szybko, a jego uśmiech rozciągał się teraz niemal od ucha do ucha, ujawniając białe zęby.

Lily zamknęła oczy, by choć na chwilę wyswobodzić się spod jego wpływu.

— A dodatkowo cała biblioteka śmierdzi tym twoim zapachem! Nie mogę myśleć! — wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu, nim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Gdy znów otwarła oczy, James znajdował się jeszcze bliżej niej.

— Evans... Gdybyś to nie była ty, to bym pomyślał, że na mnie lecisz... — zauważył rozbawiony, opierając się ręką o regał.

T-shirt opinał się teraz na jego ramieniu, jakby był niemal za ciasny...

— Zejdź mi z drogi — zażądała.

— A co, moja muskularna sylwetka zagradza ci drogę? Jest tu jeszcze przecież dosyć miejsca, żebyś się przecisnęła — powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

— Idiota!

Włożyła książkę pod pachę i naparła na niego, decydując się posłuchać jego rady i faktycznie, prześlizgnąć się w wąskiej przestrzeni między nim a regałem na książki. Poczuła, jak jej ciało ociera się o jego, przesyłając przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Zawahała się, instynktownie biorąc głęboki wdech i nim się zorientowała, nogi przestały reagować na jej polecenia, zatrzymując się w miejscu.

— Potter... — szepnęła. — Przesuń się, proszę...

— Chyba nie mam gdzie — odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

Lily podniosła na niego wzrok i zobaczyła, że jego oczy mają teraz ten niesamowity, niemal złoty blask. Zanim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, jej dłoń powędrowała do jego szyi, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie. Jego przyspieszony oddech połaskotał jej policzki, a w końcu przywarła ustami do jego ust.

James momentalnie odpowiedział na jej pocałunek, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając bliżej do siebie, wygłodniale, niemal pozbawiając ją oddechu. Książka, którą Lily zaciskała pod pachą upadła na podłogę, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi. Poczuła, jak topnieje pod wpływem jego dotyku, gdy jej plecy dotknęły regału, o który się teraz opierali.

Ich pocałunek nie był delikatny. Było w nim niemal coś z odwiecznych kłótni, które między sobą toczyli. James przesunął dłonią w stronę jej głowy, rozpuszczając jej spięte ciasno włosy, po czy wplótł w nie palce, na co Lily przygryzła mu wargę. Zupełnie jakby ze sobą walczyli.

I Lily całkowicie pokochała to uczucie. Było uzależniające.

Gdy już w końcu udało im się od siebie oderwać, James wyglądał tak, jakby został porażony piorunem. Lily cieszyła się, że nie ma tu nigdzie lustra. Wolała nie sprawdzać, jak sama się teraz prezentowała...

— Evans... — wysapał. — Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem, kobieto...

— Zamknij się! — ofuknęła go Lily, starając się uspokoić oddech. — Nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć, bo rzucę na ciebie taki urok, że się nie pozbierasz, jasne?

Zapominając zupełnie o swojej książce, przepchnęła się obok niego i niemal rzuciła w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, starając się wzbudzić jak najmniej podejrzeń u zgromadzonych tam uczniów i Pani Pince.

To koniec. Była ugotowana.


	2. Diabeł w przebraniu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James i Lily spotykają się w gorących lochach nad parą z kotła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla wszystkich Rogaczek.
> 
> (Całość rozgrywa się do muzyki Elvisa)

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise

xxx

James ściskał w dłoni mapę, przemierzając zdecydowanym krokiem szkolne korytarze i kierując się w stronę lochów. Normalnie byłoby to ostatnie miejsce, do którego miałby ochotę się udać w piątkowy wieczór, ale nie miał wyjścia, skoro to właśnie tam przebywała Lily Evans już uparcie od ponad godziny.

Musiał z nią porozmawiać. Chciał wiedzieć, co zaszło między nimi w bibliotece. Każe jej się określić. Zapyta, o co jej chodzi. Przyprze do muru swoimi starannie przemyślanymi argumentami...

Wszystkie te postanowienia, oczywiście, poszły się chrzanić w tej samej sekundzie, w której ją zobaczył.

W lochach, nad bulgocącym eliksirem było dużo cieplej, niż w pozostałej części zamku. Lily miała zaczerwienione policzki, a jej jasna skóra lekko lśniła od pary buchającej z kotła. Włosy spięła niedbale na czubku głowy, tak że jedynie nieliczne czerwone pasma loków wiły się wokół jej długiej szyi, lepiąc do zgrzanego ciała. Ubrana była w szkolną spódniczkę i bluzkę, ale James mógłby przysiąc, że jej ubrania naprawdę zdawały się ostatnio za małe. Dużo częściej nosiła też głębokie dekolty. A może to jego wyobraźnia sama podpowiadała mu te wszystkie obrazy?

W każdym razie, zupełnie zapomniał o wszystkim, co jej miał powiedzieć. Czy naprawdę ktoś mógł go teraz o to winić? To było zupełnie niesprawiedliwe. Następnym razem zaplanuje ich rozmowę na szkolnych błoniach. Wtedy przynajmniej będzie mógł się skupić, jak Lily będzie ubrana w gruby płaszcz, zakrywający ją od szyi aż po same stopy...

Momentalnie zaschło mu w gardle.

— Potter! — Zabrzmiała na zdziwioną, gdy podniosła wzrok i nagle zobaczyła go przed sobą. — Nie zauważyłam cię...

Nic dziwnego. Dopiero chwilę temu zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę, ale nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

— Cześć — powiedział, starając się utrzymać wzrok na jej twarzy, podczas gdy mała kropelka potu ściekała powoli po jej szyi, w stronę dekoltu.

W takim tempie zdąży się zestarzeć, zanim z nią poważnie porozmawia. Lily podniosła ręce, by poprawić swój koczek. Jej bluzka lekko podjechała do góry, odsłaniając nieco skóry na brzuchu.

— Strasznie tu gorąco... — powiedziała, jakby nigdy nic. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

James odchrząknął.

— Skoro nie było cię w bibliotece, to została mi tylko jeszcze jedna opcja...— Wzruszył ramionami, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

— Hej! — Zaśmiała się. — Przyszedłeś mi pomóc? — Uniosła brwi, ocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. — Cała się zgrzałam...

— Evans — mruknął James, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Robisz to specjalnie.

Lily nawet nie udawała zaskoczonej. Usiadła na biurku, zakładając zaczepnie nogę na nogę. Wydęła lekko swoje pełne usta, po czym uśmiechnęła się, znów sięgając po swój koczek, tym razem, by rozpuścić włosy. Ciemno-ruda plątanina opadła miękko na jej ramiona. Co ona wyprawiała?

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — spytała, machając stopą w powietrzu.

James odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do swoich włosów. Chyba najważniejsze było to, by żyć w prawdzie... A prawda była taka, że był jedynie słabym, jeszcze nastoletnim chłopakiem. Czy ktokolwiek oczekiwałby od niego, że w takich warunkach będzie w stanie wydusić z siebie coś sensownego?

— Evans... — wychrypiał. — Czy możesz się jakoś...? Usiądź normalnie, bo nie mogę się skupić.

— Przecież nic takiego nie robię — odparła ze śmiechem.

— Zawsze tak wszystkich witasz? — zażartował, biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Tak, czyli jak...?

Jej głos był teraz niższy, niż zazwyczaj. Nie brzmiała jak Lily, którą znał, a jednak brzmiała dziwnie znajomo. Takim tonem zazwyczaj wypowiadała jego imię... Oczywiście, miało to jedynie miejsce w jego snach, bo w rzeczywistości wchodziła w wysokie tony, wrzeszcząc po nim zaciekle.

— No proszę, proszę... James Potter nie wie co powiedzieć. Chyba sobie ten dzień gdzieś zanotuję.

— Często o mnie piszesz w swoim pamiętniczku? — Wyszczerzył zęby, ignorując usilnie mały pieprzyk po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

Już wiedział, że ten obraz zostanie z nim na znacznie dłużej i nie spocznie, nim go dokładnie nie zbada. Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Chciałbyś.

— Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.

— Będziesz się tak gapił, czy w końcu powiesz, co robisz piątkowego wieczoru w lochach?

Oparła się na dłoniach, wyginając lekko do tyłu. To było cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Chciała, żeby do niej podszedł, czy może tylko się z nim drażniła?

— Przyszedłem z tobą pogadać — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale mało pomysłowo. — O tym, jak rzuciłaś się na mnie w bibliotece.

Ha! Udało się. Po raz pierwszy to Lily zdawała się czuć skrępowana. Wyprostowała się, odgarniając włosy za ramiona.

— Potter — mruknęła. — Zapomnij o tym.

James prychnął, opierając się ręką o ścianę.

— Hmmm... — Udał zamyślenie. — Nie przewiduję takiego scenariusza. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wysyłasz mi mylne komunikaty.

— To był tylko impuls...

— Impuls, żeby mnie pocałować?

xxx

You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed

xxx

Czasem nienawidziła, gdy tak się głupkowato uśmiechał, ale teraz nawet i to wydawało jej się pociągające.

Myślała, że zyskała nad nim przewagę, ale to zawsze było tylko chwilowe.

Czuła się teraz niezmiernie głupio w tej durnej, nienaturalnie skróconej spódniczce i rozpiętej bluzce. Co też jej przyszło do głowy, żeby się tak ubrać? To wszystko przez te bzdurne, mugolskie książki, które czasem podkradała Petunii. Tam wszystkie bohaterki tak wyglądały i przez to miały zupełną władzę nad mężczyznami, którzy rzucali się im do stóp.

Potter co prawda skanował ją wzrokiem, ale był daleki od takiego patosu.

A ona była żałośnie nim zauroczona.

Wystarczyło, że się odezwał tym swoim niskim głosem i wymówił jej nazwisko, a jej serce już zaczynało przyspieszać. To była kara, którą zgotował jej los. Miała motyle w brzuchu na widok chłopaka, który przez tyle lat nie dawał jej spokoju i którego szczerze nie lubiła. A on ostatnio nawet już nie zapraszał jej na randki! Przez cały czas, od ich ostatniego pocałunku w bibliotece wymyślała wykwintne sposoby na spławienie go, a on nie zaczepił jej ani razu!

Starała się udawać famme fatale, ale ledwie przejechał palcami przez te swoje czarne włosy, a ona już marzyła o tym, by go w tym wyręczyć.

Żałosne.

— Nie wiem, co się dzieje w tej twojej rozczochranej głowie, ale chyba za dużo sobie wyobrażasz — odparła wyniośle, starając się naciągnąć spódnicę aż do kolan.

Jak tylko wróci do dormitorium, to znowu powiększy swoje ubrania. To był naprawdę głupi pomysł.

— Czyli jedynie sobie wyobraziłem, że rzuciłaś mi się ostatnio na szyję? A może wyobraziłem sobie też, jak mało co, a połknęłabyś mnie w całości? — Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Co on robił na tych treningach quidditcha, że wyglądał aż tak dobrze?

— Powiedziałam ci, że jeśli tylko o tym wspomnisz, to...

— To co?

Zrobił krok w jej stronę. O nie, nie, nie... Nie tym razem. Tym razem nie rzuci się na niego, jak te wszystkie dziewczyny, które ostatnio zaczęła zauważać. Zwłaszcza podczas ostatniego meczu z Hufflepuffem... Nie chciała się zachowywać tak, jak one. Ale teraz przynajmniej lepiej rozumiała, o co to całe zamieszanie. James prezentował się wyjątkowo dobrze w powietrzu, ze swoją powiewającą peleryną i rozwianymi od wiatru włosami...

Ale dosyć.

Skoro to wojna, to ona też ma coś do powiedzenia. Przez chwilę nawet dobrze jej szło. Znów odchyliła się do tyłu, świadoma, że jej spódnica podwija się w górę.

— To dam ci nauczkę — odparła nieco niższym tonem, niż zazwyczaj.

James uniósł jedną brew, a jego wzrok powędrował bezwstydnie w stronę jej nóg.

Evans - jeden. Potter - zero.

— Bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć — odpowiedział, a jego głos też się obniżył. Na Merlina! — Serio, Evans. Chwila prawdy. Lecisz na mnie? Mamroczesz coś o moich mięśniach i zapachu, zaciągasz mnie w kąt biblioteki, a teraz jeszcze to...

— Co? — spytała.

Niech teraz on się trochę pomęczy. Gdy się tak uśmiechał, był niesamowicie uroczy... Nie, nie tak. Zaraz znów straci przewagę.

Wskazał na nią ręką, tym razem nieco bezradnie.

— No... to! Nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać, bo boje się, że serio zaraz wyciągniesz różdżkę...

Lily zaśmiała się. Czuła dziwną satysfakcję, gdy nie potrafił się przez nią wysłowić.

— Evans, jeśli chcesz, żebym cię pocałował, to wystarczy powiedzieć. — Wyszczerzył zęby, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu.

Evans - jeden. Potter - jeden.

xxx

I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised

xxx

Zarumieniła się. James czuł dziwną satysfakcję na myśl o tym, że to on tak na nią działał.

Ile razy fantazjował na jej temat? Nie potrafił zliczyć. Musiał przyznać, że Lily siedząca przed nim na biurku, w krótkiej spódniczce stanowczo była gdzieś w pierwszej dziesiątce marzeń... Jakimś cudem wyglądała nawet lepiej na żywo.

Zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę. Jeśli to nie jest właśnie ten moment, to już chyba nigdy nie będzie miał lepszej okazji. Od czasu ich spontanicznej schadzki w bibliotece myślał o tym stanowczo za często. Jej miękkie usta, gęste włosy o zapachu truskawek, gładka skóra, dłonie wplecione w jego włosy, przyciągające go coraz bliżej...

Kolejny krok.

Jeszcze tylko cztery i będzie mógł zobaczyć ten intrygujący pieprzyk z bliska.

— Od kiedy to czekasz na moje instrukcje, Potter? — odparła po chwili ciszy. — Nigdy nie obchodziło cię moje zdanie...

— Nie mam w zwyczaju przymuszania dziewczyn do czegokolwiek — odpowiedział, śmiejąc się, choć tak naprawdę jego gardło znów zaczęło zasychać.

Może to ten upał? Poluzował kołnierzyk swojej koszuli, rozpinając górny guzik. Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Lily w skupieniu obserwuje jego ruchy. Jej promieniste oczy były teraz ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj i gdyby to była jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna, to James byłby pewny, że to wyraz pożądania.

Ale to była Lily Evans. Nie mógł być niczego pewien.

Z innymi dziewczynami było łatwiej. Zazwyczaj czytelnie komunikowały, o co im chodzi... Bo James miewał inne dziewczyny i bywały równie atrakcyjne, co Lily. Był w końcu dosyć popularny, a dodatkowo był kapitanem drużyny quidditcha. Z niektórymi chodził na randki, z niektórymi jedynie spotykał się sporadycznie na nocne schadzki, z niektórymi tylko flirtował. Wszystko to było oczywiście bardzo przyjemne, ale zawsze wiedział, że gdyby Lily dała mu chociaż cień szansy, to rzuciłby je wszystkie w sekundę.

I tak się złożyło, że wtedy, w bibliotece Lily dała mu coś więcej, niż cień szansy.

— Dużo ich już było? — spytała, przekrzywiając lekko głowę w bok.

James zamrugał, przez chwilę nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, o co go pytała. Zupełnie zbiła go z tropu. Miał jednak tę dziwną umiejętność, że spontaniczność była jego żywiołem, więc zaraz doprowadził się do porządku, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

— Evans, pytasz o moje poprzednie dziewczyny?

Podrapał tył swojej głowy, napawając się tą chwilą.

Wzruszyła ramionami, przygryzając dolną wargę. Za każdym razem, gdy tak robiła, jego puls przyspieszał. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Evans będzie go musiała przetransportować do skrzydła szpitalnego...

— Może.

Droczyła się z nim. James zacmokał, znów przybliżając się do niej. Jeszcze tylko trzy kroki.

— Było... parę — odparł. Skromność nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. — Nagle cię to zainteresowało?

Znów wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może.

— Bo ja na przykład wiem, z iloma chłopakami spotykałaś się do tej pory — powiedział, unosząc brwi.

Wiedział, niestety, aż za dobrze.

Lily zaśmiała się i nie brzmiała teraz ani trochę ironicznie. Zdawała się szczerze rozbawiona. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a jej ogniste włosy zawirowały w koło. James poczuł się niemal tak, jak podczas wygranego meczu quidditcha. Potrafił ją rozśmieszyć. To mile łechtało jego ego.

— Nie wątpię, Potter. Ostatnio O'Sullivan zaprosił mnie na randkę, wiesz?

A o tym nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia!

Bycie Prefektem Naczelnym miało też swoje minusy. Nagle James zaczął budzić mniejszy postrach, niż zazwyczaj, bo wszyscy oczekiwali po nim teraz, że wreszcie zacznie przestrzegać zasad. Do tej pory raczej miał opinię nieprzewidywalnego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Evans mu się podoba, więc tylko najwytrwalsi mieli odwagę zaprosić ją na randkę. Zanotował w myślach Patricka O'Sullivana, by następnym razem lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

— Czemu o tym rozmawiamy? — Spojrzał na nią dociekliwie.

Był już teraz na tyle blisko, że mógł dostrzec dokładną trasę tej małej kropelki, która jeszcze niedawno leniwie sunęła po jej szyi. Ciekawe, czy byłaby słona w smaku?

— Po prostu mnie to zastanowiło — odparła z nieco mniejszą pewnością siebie. — Nigdy nie zwracałam na to zbytniej uwagi.

— A teraz zaczęłaś? — rzucił ironicznie. — Czyli podsumujmy. Gapisz się na moje mięśnie, narzekasz na mój przyjemny zapach, całujesz mnie w bibliotece, a teraz zagadujesz o moje byłe, siedząc przede mną w taki sposób...

— Już cię o to pytałam, ale nie potrafisz się wysłowić. W jaki sposób?

— Jakbyś chciała, żebym do ciebie podszedł.

Lily spojrzała mu w oczy, a James momentalnie odczytał z nich prawdę. Czyli jednak. Z trudem powstrzymał okrzyk radości, narastający w jego gardle. Spokojnie... To Lily Evans. Musi to sama powiedzieć. James sparzył się już na niej zbyt wiele razy, by działać pochopnie.

— Czy czekasz na pisemne zaproszenie, Potter?

W jej głosie była nuta desperacji, która przyprawiła Jamesa o zawrót głowy. Czy to on na nią tak działał? Naprawdę nie mogła się doczekać, aż ją pocałuje? Po raz pierwszy zabrzmiała niemal na zniecierpliwioną.

Pieprzyć to wszystko.

Trzy kroki pokonał za pomocą jednego, wielkiego susa, momentalnie wykonując te wszystkie ruchy, które już dawno zaplanował w głowie. Prawa ręka powędrowała na jej udo, unosząc jeszcze wyżej jej spódnicę i odsłaniając nogi, a lewą wpiął nieco agresywniej, niż zamierzał w jej włosy, przysuwając jej twarz w swoją stronę i dociskając usta do jej ust.

Lily zesztywniała, by już po chwili stopić się w jego uścisku, doskonale wpasowując się w jego ciało.

Również nie pozostała bierna. Obie dłonie momentalnie zarzuciła na jego szyję, obejmując go równocześnie udami. Jej włosy pachniały truskawkami i dymem z kotła. James poczuł pod palcem małe zgrubienie, które musiało być dokładnie tym samym pieprzykiem, który doprowadzał go do szału, od kiedy tylko dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Zamierzał zbadać go teraz z każdej możliwej perspektywy. Jak z resztą wiele innych części jej ciała.

Jej szyja była tak słona, jak sobie to wyobrażał.

xxx

Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes

xxx

Gwiazdy.

Cała konstelacja gwiazd ukazała się Lily przed oczami, gdy tylko zacisnęła powieki, dając się poprowadzić zmysłom. Jego ręce parzyły jej skórę, zdając się odnajdywać wszystkie najbardziej wrażliwe zakończenia nerwowe, jakie tylko posiadała. A może po prostu on tak na nią działał? Wiedziała tylko jedno. Jeszcze chwilę by tak z nią igrał, a sama by się na niego rzuciła.

Odnalazła palcami guzik jego koszuli, o którym tak obsesyjnie myślała i zaczęła nieco niezdarnie go odpinać. James zachęcony tym gestem, poszedł w jej ślady, ale radził sobie z tym znacznie lepiej. Podczas gdy Lily nadal szarpała się z tym samym guzikiem, on zdołał rozpiąć jej bluzkę aż do połowy. To było jednocześnie niesamowicie podniecające, co irytujące. Ile w końcu miał dziewczyn przed nią? Wydawał się dużo bardziej doświadczony, niż Lily.

Lily całowała się już parę razy, ale nigdy tak... To były raczej grzeczne całusy w porównaniu do tej plątaniny ciał i oddechów, w którą zlali się z Jamesem. W pewnym momencie zupełnie zatraciła się w tym wszystkim i przestała już śledzić ruchy jego dłoni, jak i ust. W jednej chwili całował jej szyję, a w następnej czuła jego dłonie gdzieś za plecami.

Gdy w końcu uporała się z uporczywymi guzikami, wydała z siebie cichy i tryumfalny pomruk. James otworzył jedno oko, by na nią spojrzeć i uśmiechnął się lekko, nadal nie odsuwając ust od jej obojczyków. Lily przejechała dłonią po jego brzuchu i poczuła nagle dużo większą sympatię do quidditcha, niż wcześniej. Jeśli to dzięki treningom był tak wysportowany, to chwała temu, ktokolwiek wymyślił, żeby gonić piłki, siedząc na miotle! Dla zabawy przejechała jeszcze raz paznokciami po jego torsie, czując, jak mięśnie napinają się pod jej dotykiem. James zaśmiał się cicho, po raz pierwszy odsuwając od niej.

— Łaskoczesz mnie... — mruknął, rozbawiony.

Lily wyszczerzyła zęby, zagryzając wargę. Złapała go oburącz za kołnierz i ponownie przyciągnęła do swoich ust. Pogadają póżniej, o ile będzie taka potrzeba. Jeśli o nią chodzi, to wystarczy, że będą się całować. James jednak był uparty i znów się od niej oderwał. Jego przyspieszony oddech dorównywał szybko bijącemu sercu, które czuła pod dłonią, opartą na jego piersi. Chciała go uciszyć, ale odsunął się nieco. Jego ciepłe zazwyczaj oczy były teraz niemal czarne z emocji.

— Co to jest, Evans? — wychrypiał.

Lily westchnęła, poirytowana.

— Co?

James uniósł brwi. To było nawet zabawne, jak bardzo próbował utrzymać wzrok na jej twarzy, podczas gdy górna połowa jej ciała była niemal całkiem odkryta. Na chwilę przegrał walkę, ale zaraz potem znów spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Co my robimy?

Lily jęknęła z niezadowolenia.

— Musimy to nazywać, Potter?

Wzruszył ramionami, a skóra na jego brzuchu napięła się przy tym przyjemnie pod jej palcami.

— To właśnie jesteś cały ty... Przez sześć lat się za mną uganiasz, a jak już w końcu chcę się z tobą całować, to nagle masz jakieś obiekcje i wolisz rozmawiać...

James zaśmiał się głośno, błyskając białymi zębami. Lily oblizała wargi, odruchowo zerkając na jego usta. Czy robiła coś nie tak?

— Evans, nie rozumiem cię... — Pokiwał przecząco głową, a jego dłonie znów powędrowały do jej ud. — Czy twoje spódniczki zawsze były takie krótkie?

Uśmiechnął się, schylając nieco głowę, by zerknąć w dół. Czyli jednak zauważył!

— Narzekasz?

— Absolutnie nie! Jestem ich wielkim fanem — odparł z wilczym uśmiechem.

Znów uniósł brew, prostując się i patrząc jej w oczy, a Lily poczuła się tak, jakby opuściła stopień podczas wspinaczki po schodach. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

— Zamknij się, Potter, i po prostu mnie pocałuj!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze i kudos są lepsze od czekolady!


	3. Odejść czy zostać?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James zajmuje miejsce w ławce przed Lily na transmutacji, a dodatkowo poprawnie odpowiada na zadane przez McGonagall pytanie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Clash "Should I stay or Should I go?")

Darling, you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'till the end of time

xxx

Siedział przed nią w klasie.

Zazwyczaj siadał ze swoimi kumplami w ostatniej ławce, ale teraz musiał usiąść tuż przed nią. Był podły i arogancki, więc musiał wiedzieć, że nie będzie się mogła skupić na niczym innym.

I jeszcze to „cześć", rzucone jakby nigdy nic!

Jego szerokie ramiona zupełnie przysłaniały jej tablicę, na której McGonagall kreśliła jakieś skomplikowane równania, starając się wyjaśnić uczniom złożony proces animagii. Lily nic nie widziała, oprócz wspomnianych już pleców. Nie pamiętała, czy Potter zawsze był taki barczysty? Nie miał na sobie szkolnej peleryny i siedział jedynie w białej koszuli, którą nosił na swój własny, charakterystyczny sposób: rozpięty kołnierz, poluzowany krawat i podwinięte rękawy. Ciekawe, czy guziki tej koszuli byłyby równie ciężkie do rozpięcia, co tej, którą miał na sobie ostatnio, w lochach...?

Spuściła wzrok na swój pergamin, rumieniąc się do własnych myśli. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, wszyscy momentalnie dowiedzieliby się, o czym myślała.

Lily Evans podkochuje się w Jamesie Potterze.

To byłby dzień, w którym jej życie dobiegłoby końca i dlatego to się nie może wydać! Miała tylko nadzieję, że Potter zrozumiał przesłanie, które starała się przekazać mu drukowanymi literami:

— Jeśli komuś powiesz, to przysięgam! Nakarmię tobą hipogryfy!

On oczywiście zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Tak jak teraz, kiedy nachylał się do Blacka. Cała jego twarz rozpromieniła się, emanując jakimś wewnętrznym światłem, do którego tak bardzo ciągnęło innych ludzi.

I inne dziewczyny.

Bo Lily już zdążyła ocenić sytuację w klasie. Nie była jedyna, o nie! Z tyłu klasy siedziała jeszcze Marlene McKinnon, która posyłała w stronę Pottera tęskne spojrzenia już od przynajmniej roku! Wcześniej było to nawet zabawne. Teraz raczej irytujące. O, a tam, pod oknem Mary Atkins właśnie podniosła głowę, najwidoczniej również podziwiając rozbawionego Jamesa, opowiadającego coś Syriuszowi, który tylko wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi.

Od kiedy to Potter miał tak ostro zarysowaną szczękę? Niech go piekło pochłonie! Syriusz Black zawsze był przystojny w taki oczywisty sposób. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć i było to jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które przychodziły dziewczynie do głowy. Oprócz tego był również leniwy, sarkastyczny i zadufany w sobie, ale to już wychodziło na jaw potem, jak się odezwał. Nie, James nie był tak oczywisty. James był niebezpieczny! Najpierw obezwładniał ofiarę jakimś żartem, potem okazywało się, że ma bystry umysł, kiedy rzucał jakimś ironicznym komentarzem i w następnej chwili odpinał guzik koszuli, by dodatkowo pokazać, że ma równie atrakcyjną powłokę zewnętrzną...

Tak, James był niebezpieczny.

A Lily była ofiarą. I wpadła w jego pajęczą sieć po uszy.

No i oczywiście, musiał sobie właśnie poczochrać włosy. Bo tak. Bo był już niewystarczająco uroczy, prawda?

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera!

I ta jego ręka... Ta sama, którą ostatnio wodził po jej udach...

Lily poczuła nagle łokieć Dorcas, wbijający się boleśnie w jej żebra.

— Panno Evans, czy zna pani odpowiedź na moje pytanie?

W klasie zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszystkie twarze wpatrzone były teraz w Lily, która poczuła nagłą chęć rozpłynięcia się w powietrzu. Musi poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na to, tak na przyszłość...

James odwrócił się przez ramię, rozbawiony, z tym swoim durnym dołeczkiem na brodzie.

Cholera!

Lily odchrząknęła, poprawiając się na krześle i przygładzając włosy. Nie znała odpowiedzi, bo nie znała nawet pytania, które zadała jej McGonagall.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor... — mruknęła. — Czy mogłaby pani powtórzyć...?

McGonagall zamrugała, zdziwiona. To się nie zdarzało. Lily zawsze wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Była pewniakiem podczas skomplikowanych tematów w klasie. Nauczyciele mogli na nią liczyć.

I może dlatego zazwyczaj surowa Minerva McGonagall okazała jej jednorazowe zrozumienie, nie naciskając i nie każąc jej się dalej błaźnić, ku uciesze reszty uczniów?

— Czy ktoś inny chciałby odpowiedzieć? — powiedziała, rozglądając się po uczniach.

Jedna ręka wystrzeliła w górę jeszcze zanim jej ostatnie słowo zdążyło w pełni wybrzmieć.

No jasne. Potter.

— Tak, James?

No i oczywiście McGonagall mówiła do niego po imieniu! Lily nigdy nie rozumiała tego fenomenu. Przecież to był zwykły łobuz, a jakimś tajemniczym sposobem zdawał się być pupilem większości nauczycieli.

— Zwierzę, w które zmienia się animag jest w pełni przypadkowe. Nie można sobie wybrać, w kogo się przemieni. To zależy zupełnie od wrodzonych predyspozycji i cech charakteru danej osoby — powiedział tym swoim niskim głosem.

— Doskonale, dziękuję.

McGonagall się uśmiechnęła! To nie był taki typowy uśmiech, ale jej wąskie usta lekko drgnęły. Piekło właśnie zamarzło.

— Co z tobą? — szepnęła Dorcas, patrząc na Lily, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz będzie musiała ją odprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Nic — warknęła Lily.

To nie może tak dalej być. Lily ma reputację do utrzymania! Nie może się zachowywać, jak jakaś sfrustrowana, śliniąca się małolata...

xxx

It's always tease, tease, tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees

xxx

— Pozer — szepnął rozbawiony Syriusz, szturchając Jamesa w ramię. — Zrobiłeś to tylko po to, by jej dopiec, co nie?

James wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc zęby.

Możliwe.

Chociaż gdyby nie fakt, że zagadnienie animagii znał od poszewki, nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Lily siedziała za nim, a on po prostu czuł jej obecność każdą komórką swojego ciała. To było pewnie fizycznie niemożliwe, ale czuł jej oddech. Nadal jeszcze w uszach słyszał te ciche jęknięcia, które z niej wczoraj wydobył... Czuł też zapach truskawek. Aż zasychało mu w gardle.

Gdy tylko wszedł do klasy, jego wewnętrzny kompas nastawiony był w zupełności na jej rude włosy, jakby była północą. Siedziała na krześle, nad rozłożonym podręcznikiem i zamyślona, ssała koniuszek swojego pióra.

Tak po prostu.

Ssała koniuszek pióra.

Ten widok prześladował go później przez długie tygodnie.

Jaka była etykieta w ich obecnej sytuacji? Gdyby to była każda inna dziewczyna z tej klasy, James pewnie podszedłby do niej, jakby nigdy nic, przywitał się, może chwilę poflirtował, po czym znów — jakby nigdy nic — zaprosił ją na randkę. Albo nie.

Ale to była pieprzona Lily Evans!

I nic nie było oczywiste.

— Cześć — rzucił do niej, obserwując bacznie jej minę.

Położył torbę na biurku przed nią, czując w głowie czarną dziurę. Nie odpowiedziała. Podniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała na niego. Na jej twarzy malowały się szok i niechęć w niemal równych proporcjach.

— Spadaj, Potter — mruknęła Dorcas Meadowes w typowy dla siebie, ostry sposób.

— Serio, kurwa? Tu będziemy dzisiaj siedzieć? — spytał cicho Syriusz, rozglądając się po klasie.

Remus i Peter zdążyli się już usadowić w ich zwyczajowych miejscach, w ostatniej ławce. Oni też wyglądali na skołowanych.

James, poirytowany, opadł na krzesło, nie racząc odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi.

Świetnie.

Przez całe zajęcia starał się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic. Jakby wczorajszy wieczór wcale się nie wydarzył. Jakby wcale nie całowali się tak długo, aż niemal zupełnie zdrętwiały mu usta. Jakby nie poznał gładkości jej skóry. Ani smaku...

Z ulgą usłyszał dzwonek, oznajmiający koniec jego agonii.

Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby zostawił sprawy swojemu biegowi. Musiał zbadać grunt pod stopami. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, opierając ramieniem o oparcie krzesła. Specjalnie nie dopiął dzisiaj swojej koszuli, bo wiedział, że to przyciągnie jej uwagę.

— Może chcesz jakieś korki z transmutacji, co, Evans?

Wyszczerzył do niej zęby, ciekawy, jak zareaguje.

Spojrzała na niego w sposób, który znał aż za dobrze. Jej promieniste oczy zwęziły się gniewnie, nos zmarszczył, jakby wąchała coś nieprzyjemnego (mimo że uwielbiała jego zapach, to już wiedział), a pełne usta wykrzywiła w wyrazie złości.

— Że niby od ciebie? — prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

James wzruszył ramionami, obserwując, jak powoli podnosi się z krzesła.

Tak. Jej spódniczka nadal była tak krótka, jak wczoraj. Przykrywała jednak znajomy mu już pieprzyk. Co za szkoda.

— Mogę się poświęcić dla dobra nauki — odparł.

Miał ochotę złapać ją za związane w kucyk włosy i przyciągnąć do siebie. Uwielbiał, jak się złościła. Doprowadzanie jej do szału było jego hobby już od paru lat. Nie. Nie tylko hobby. Doprowadzanie jej do szału było jego życiową misją! Teraz dodatkowo mógł przeplatać w wyobraźni swoje fantazje z prawdziwymi doznaniami, które odtwarzał bez ustanku, analizując w myślach każdy jej wczorajszy ruch i oddech.

— Odczep się.

Minęła go, kręcąc biodrami i wyszła z klasy.

— Już prawie ją miałeś — zażartował Syriusz, z umiarkowanym znudzeniem przyglądając się tej wymianie zdań.

Oczywiście nie wiedział, że był bliżej prawdy, niż kiedykolwiek.

Gdy długie nogi Lily całkowicie zniknęły z jego widnokręgu, James odkrył coś jeszcze, co sprawiło, że jego serce załomotało w piersi tak mocno, że był pewny, że było to widać nawet przez koszulę. Na otwartej księdze leżała mała, zmięta karteczka. Udając, że pakuje swoje rzeczy do torby, pochylił się, osłaniając plecami przed Syriuszem i rozwinął pergamin.

„Za dziesięć minut w sali do Historii Magii"

James już wiedział, że zachowa ten świstek aż do końca swoich dni. Oprawi go i powiesi na ścianie. Pochowają go z nim.

Schował go do kieszeni, kierując się do wyjścia z klasy razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie słyszał jednak nic z tego, co mówili.

— Muszę coś załatwić — mruknął, nie dając im szansy na reakcję.

Droga do klasy profesora Binnsa nigdy nie była równie ekscytująca. Pomijając, oczywiście, fakt, że był to chyba najnudniejszy przedmiot w całym planie zajęć... Czego Evans od niego chciała? Zaczynał się w tym wszystkim gubić. Raz patrzyła na niego tak, jakby był karaluchem, którego chciała zgnieść, później wypinała usta, by niecierpliwie, niemal z frustracją prosić go, by ją całował.

Kobiety bywały skomplikowane, ale Lily Evans... To był inny poziom.

A może znów będzie siedzieć na biurku, z tą swoją krótką spódniczką znacznie powyżej normalnego poziomu uda...? Poczuł, jak jego puls przyspiesza z każdym krokiem. Czuł się dokładnie tak, jak podczas pikowania na miotle. Uwielbiał tę adrenalinę i gwizd w uszach, gdy jedynie o centymetry unikał rozbicia się o ziemię. Teraz czuł się podobnie. Tylko jeszcze nie był pewny, czy zdoła się wznieść w ostatniej chwili, czy może zaliczy bolesny upadek. Prawdopodobne były obie opcje... Jedna zaraz po drugiej.

Nie zdążył nawet w pełni otworzyć drzwi do klasy, gdy poczuł jej dłonie na swoim kołnierzu i zaraz potem chłód za plecami, gdy uderzył o ścianę. Okulary momentalnie mu zaparowały tak, że wszystko było jedynie mieszaniną kształtów i rudych włosów.

To było lepsze niż cokolwiek, co mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Świat pachniał truskawkami.

xxx

One day it's fine and next it's black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well, come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?

xxx

— Czyli tak to będzie wyglądać? — spytał Potter, zapinając guziki swojej białej koszuli, która była teraz trochę bardziej pognieciona, niż wcześniej.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając spódnicę. Czuła się znacznie lepiej niż podczas całego tego feralnego poranka, a już na pewno lepiej niż podczas zajęć z Transmutacji.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się zbytnio — odparła, obserwując, jak podwija rękawy do połowy ramienia.

Dlaczego tak bardzo jej się to podobało? Mogłaby obkleić ściany w swoim pokoju zdjęciami jego ramion.

Przekręcił głowę na bok, posyłając jej jeden z tych czarujących uśmiechów, które czuła aż w dole brzucha. Podszedł do niej powoli, muskając dłonią jej kolano. Ten jeden ruch wystarczył, by na chwilę musiała zamknąć oczy.

— Do czego konkretnie mam się nie przyzwyczajać, Evans? Że zaciągasz mnie do pustej klasy, by się na mnie rzucić? — Wyszczerzył zęby, przesuwając dłoń w kierunku jej talii. — Nie możesz się mi oprzeć. Przyznaj się.

W życiu by tego przed nim nie przyznała na głos. Za żadne skarby, choćby ją rozdzierali kołem, jak na tych wszystkich rycinach, wiszących w odległej części klasy pod hasłem „Inkwizycja".

Ale taka była smutna prawda. Doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

— Po prostu jesteś pod ręką. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Wykorzystuję to, że nigdy mi nie odmówisz. Masz coś przeciwko?

— Możesz mnie wykorzystać, kiedy tylko chcesz. Jeśli obudzisz się w środku nocy i uznasz, że mnie potrzebujesz, to możesz na mnie liczyć.

Lily zaśmiała się głośno, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Tym ramieniu.

— To co teraz? — spytał.

Im bardziej chciał z niej wyciągnąć jakieś konkretne informacje, tym bardziej ona nie chciała się nimi dzielić. Już sam fakt, że na jego widok uginały jej się kolana, był wystarczająco zły. To dalej był ten James Potter. Wilk w owczej skórze.

Znów wzruszyła ramionami.

— Teraz, Potter, rozejdziemy się, a ja dalej będę cię nie lubić tak bardzo, jak do tej pory.

Westchnął. Przez krótką sekundę wyglądał tak, jakby jej słowa go zraniły, ale to był tylko cień, który zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

— Jak sobie życzysz, Evans. — Pochylił przed nią głowę. — Mam nadzieję, że jutro pojawisz się na meczu. Będę cię wypatrywał.

No tak. Kolejny mecz quidditcha. Bardzo, bardzo chciała go znów zobaczyć w akcji. Na miotle był tak pełen gracji, jak na ziemi. Mogła oglądać bez ustanku, jak bierze rozmach swoim silnym ramieniem i bez wysiłku przerzuca kafla przez ponad połowę boiska.

— Zobaczę, czy będę mieć czas.

Oczywiście, że będzie mieć, ale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Już i tak był wystarczająco pewny siebie.

— Lubisz się ze mną droczyć, co? — spytał, rozbawiony.

— Powinnam zadać ci to samo pytanie.

— Ja przynajmniej jestem z tobą szczery, Evans. Podobasz mi się już od dawna i dobrze o tym wiesz — powiedział, poważniejąc.

Patrzył jej prosto w oczy w taki sposób, że przez całą długość kręgosłupa przeszły ją dreszcze.

— Możemy się całować, ale nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział — przyznała w końcu. — I tak, mówię też o Blacku. Masz jakieś obiekcje?

Uniósł brwi.

— Będę milczał — szepnął, w końcu nachylając się do niej, by ją pocałować.

xxx

This indecision's bugging me   
If you don't want me, set me free   
Exactly whom I'm supposed to be   
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?

xxx

James zawsze dużo mówił. Od małego. Lubił rozmawiać, zadawać pytania, odpowiadać na pytania... Wychowywał się w wielkim domu, pełnym dorosłych ludzi, dlatego zawsze z chęcią wypytywał ich o to, co go interesowało. A interesowało go niemal wszystko. Był ciekawskim i żywiołowym dzieckiem.

Kiedy w końcu trafił do Hogwartu i wreszcie zaczął się obracać wśród rówieśników, odkrył, że wie dużo więcej, niż każdy przeciętny uczeń. No i wreszcie miał przyjaciół, którzy byli w jego wieku i którym mógł zaimponować swoją wiedzą. Rozmawiał z nimi o wszystkim, zwłaszcza z Syriuszem Blackiem, który z biegiem czasu stał się dla niego niemal tak bliski, jak rodzony brat. Rozumieli się bez słów, dlatego utrzymywanie przed nim czegokolwiek w tajemnicy było prawdziwą męczarnią.

Syriusz już od dawna suszył mu głowę o jego głupie zauroczenie, jak to zwykł nazywać. No okej, miał na to również mniej cenzuralne nazwy, ale to hasło niemal dokładnie oddawało ducha sytuacji. Zwykł mawiać:

— No dobra, nawet jeśli Evans jest całkiem niezłą laską, to nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś taki uparty... Ona cię nie znosi! A dodatkowo przyjaźni się z tą gnidą, Snapem. To nie jest jedyna dziewczyna w całym zamku.

James wiedział, że nie była jedyną dziewczyną w Hogwarcie, a równocześnie wiedział, że dla niego była dokładnie jedyną dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Bo to nie tak, że się nie starał. Wiele razy, wściekły i upokorzony przysięgał, że to już koniec.

To nigdy nie był koniec.

Gdy James zjawił się w końcu w dormitorium, cały rozczochrany i pachnący truskawkami, wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na Łapę, żeby omal nie wyśpiewać mu wszystkiego. Gorzej: Syriuszowi pewnie również wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niego, żeby wiedział, o co chodzi.

— Pachniesz dziewczyną — powiedział Remus, nie podnosząc nawet oczu znad książki.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, mierząc go od stóp do głów.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie zaliczył — dodał podejrzliwie. — Co to za jedna?

Lily Evans!

James miał ochotę wykrzyczeć to na całe gardło, ucierając nosa wszystkim tym sceptykom twierdzącym, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy!

Ale nie mógł tego zrobić i strasznie mu to działało na nerwy.

— Odwalcie się — mruknął, po czym skierował się prosto pod prysznic.

Zimny prysznic.

xxx  
Come on and let me know   
Should I cool it or should I blow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze i Kudos grzeją lepiej niż Ognista Whiskey!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryfoni wygrywają mecz quidditcha i Huncwoci urządzają imprezę w Salonie Wspólnym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: The Cure "Friday I'm in Love"

I don't care if Monday's blue

Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too

xxx

To stanowczo nie był najlepszy mecz w jego życiu.

Nie wiedział do końca, jakim cudem wygrali. Stało się to pewnie tylko dlatego, że cała drużyna dała z siebie wszystko na boisku. Chyba wreszcie popłaciły te pobudki o piątej rano, okraszone soczystym „Znowu, kurwa?" z ust wściekłego Syriusza.

James nie był pewny, jakim cudem udało mu się zaliczyć aż dwanaście bramek, podczas gdy nie mógł się do końca skupić ani przez jeden pieprzony moment!

Lily Evans siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie trybun, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, mocno kontrastującą z jej białą skórą. Rzucała się mu w oczy jak jeden z tych mugolskich neonów w centrum Londynu. Był pewny, że ubrała się tak nie przez przypadek! Na pewno czuła satysfakcję, widząc jego spojrzenie, gdy razem z drużyną krążył wokół boiska, czekając na pojawienie się Krukonów.

Miał ochotę podlecieć do niej, zeskoczyć z miotły i...

Igrała z jego głową i robiła to po mistrzowsku. Myślał o niej kiedy kładł się spać i kiedy rano budziły go promienie słoneczne, wpadające do dormitorium przez przybrudzone deszczem szyby. Myślał o niej nadal, gdy schodził na śniadanie i przeżuwał kanapkę z bekonem i wtedy, gdy w końcu przebierał się w strój do quidditcha. Nawet kiedy wylatywał na boisko, nie zaznał tej zwyczajowej chwili ukojenia...

Cały mecz upłynął mu pod znakiem czerwonej sukienki.

— Impreza! — ryknął Syriusz, krążąc ponad głowami wiwatujących Gryfonów.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jak Huncwoci urządzali imprezę, to było to wydarzenie, na którym należało się pojawić.

Niesiony na rękach reszty członków drużyny i witany przez oklaski, James znalazł się w końcu w Salonie Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Adrenalina nadal krążyła w jego żyłach i upajał się słodkim sukcesem, czując wreszcie to chwilowe ukojenie, ale uleciało one w mgnieniu oka, gdy jego spojrzenie odnalazło znajomą czerwoną sukienkę na kanapie w rogu salonu.

Tyle, że sukienka ta miała towarzystwo.

Przeklęty Patrick O'Sulivan.

Lily nie tylko z nim rozmawiała, ale też śmiała się z jego żartów.

Stopy Jamesa twardo uderzyły o ziemię, ugiął się pod czyimś mocnym klepnięciem w plecy, a kolejna osoba zatrzęsła jego głową, mierzwiąc mu włosy. Wszyscy coś do niego krzyczeli, ale James ledwie mógł wyłowić z tego harmidru pojedyncze słowa.

Tak długo trzymał tę część swojej natury na wodzy, że kiedy w końcu poczuł złość, uderzyła go ze zdwojoną siłą. Kiedy ostatnio tak naprawdę komuś przywalił? Snape się nie liczył. Snape był żałosny i dostał w gębę za żywota, ale to nie było to samo.

— Luniaczku! Przyniosłeś piwa? — spytał uradowany Syriusz, zachowując się jak gospodarz imprezy.

— Tak jest — odparł Remus, na policzkach którego widniały lekko rozmazane już barwy Gryffindoru. — Skoczyliśmy z Peterem do Miodowego, jak prosiłeś.

— Doskonale! A macie też coś...? — dopytywał Łapa.

— Mamy Whiskey i parę innych smakołyków — potwierdził zadowolony z siebie Peter, potykając się o długi złoto-czerwony szal, którym był owinięty jak togą.

— Rogaczu, pierwsza kolejka za twoje zdrowie! — Syriusz poklepał go radośnie po plecach, ale James nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie podobnej dawki entuzjazmu.

— Dawaj! — Wyrwał szklankę z ręki Petera jeszcze nim ten skończył ją napełniać i wlał sobie palący napój w gardło, wywołując tym samym wiwat i śmiechy przyjaciół, nieświadomych okoliczności towarzyszących tej brawurze.

Alkohol niebezpiecznie zawrzał w kontakcie z jego już i tak podgrzaną krwią.

xxx

Thursday, I don't care about you

xxx

James grał fenomenalnie!

Lily nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym, niż o jego czarnych, rozwianych włosach, gdy krążył nad boiskiem. Zachwycała się gracją, z jaką unikał nadlatujących tłuczków lub wymijał napastników, starających się przejąć od niego kafla. Rozpływała się w jego promiennym uśmiechu, gdy w końcu strzelał widowiskowego gola, a rozgrzany tłum skandował głośno jego nazwisko. U jej boku Dorcas zdzierała gardło niemal do bólu, wyśpiewując pochwalne pieśni na cześć Gryffindoru.

Była pewna, że w tej chwili każdy chłopak na trybunach chciał być Jamesem Potterem.

Lily nie przyznałaby tego nawet, gdyby była torturowana, ale ubrała się tego dnia specjalnie, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Wiedziała, że będzie tylko kolejną wzdychającą do niego dziewczyną w rozwrzeszczanym tłumie i bardzo chciała się jakoś wyróżnić. Chciała pokazać, że mu kibicuje. Wiedziała, że po tym, co ostatnio między nimi zaszło, James trafnie rozszyfruje ten drobny gest.

Niestety, James był zbyt zajęty grą, by na nią spojrzeć. Raz wydawało jej się, że ich oczy się spotkały, ale zaraz potem pognał na drugą stronę boiska, niesiony zabójczym tempem gry.

Czując przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się po jej ciele, obserwowała, jak ramię w ramię z Syriuszem latał nad boiskiem, robiąc tryumfalne rundy ponad głowami wiwatujących uczniów. Nie był jej chłopakiem! Co to, to nie, ale... czuła nieracjonalną dumę, widząc jego sukces.

No i w końcu, gdy z prawdziwą ekscytacją mieszaną z zazdrością obserwowała, jak otacza go tłum zaraz po tym, jak tylko dotknął murawy, pojawił się on - O'Sullivan.

Patrick O'Sullivan może i był obiektywnie przystojny: miał urocze dołeczki, gdy się uśmiechał, a jego włosy wyglądały jak z jednej z tych mugolskich gazet, które gromadziła pod łóżkiem Petunia, ale na brodę Merlina! Jaki on był nudny!

Szóstoklasista wykorzystał jej rozkojarzenie i zaatakował, nie opuszczając już jej boku ani na chwilę.

— Niezły mecz, co? — zagadnął Patrick, obdarzając Lily uśmiechem.

— Taa... — odparła, stając na palcach, by zobaczyć, jak tłum niesie Jamesa na rękach w stronę zamku.

Przyspieszyła kroku, a Patrick wraz z nią.

— Wybierasz się na tę imprezę? — spytał.

— Chyba ciężko by się było z niej wymigać — powiedziała Lily, wyprzedzając radosny motłoch boczną drogą: przez błonia i między szklarniami. — Będzie w naszym Salonie Wspólnym...

— No tak — zaśmiał się Patrick, jakby co najmniej rzuciła jakimś dobrym żartem.

Udało im się dostać do Salonu Wspólnego jeszcze nim rozpoczęła się impreza. Oczekując na pojawienie się Jamesa i ignorując monolog Patricka, który wciąż brzęczał przy jej uchu, Lily postanowiła usiąść gdzieś z dala od ogólnego zamieszania. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, jak zazwyczaj przebiegały takie imprezy: głośna muzyka, alkohol, wrzaski... Jako Prefekt Naczelna nie pozwalała sobie za często na tyle luzu i niekiedy z zazdrością obserwowała tańczącą wesoło Dorcas, którą w tych chwilach mało obchodził szkolny regulamin.

Może i ona tym razem powinna nieco zaszaleć?

— Potter! Potter! — krzyczał tłum, niosąc na barkach swojego bohatera, na którego przystojnej twarzy gościł ten dobrze jej znany, szeroki uśmiech.

— Zawsze tylko ten Potter...— mruknął Patrick. — Strzelił parę goli, ale grał dzisiaj kiepsko.

Lily spojrzała na niego i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, który zaskoczył nawet ją samą.

— Chyba żartujesz — odparła, obserwując jak James ku ogólnej uciesze jednym haustem wlewa w siebie pokaźną szklankę whiskey. — Grał świetnie i nie strzelił paru goli, a dwanaście. — Podniosła się z sofy, nie oglądając się na swojego dotychczasowego towarzysza. — Idę po coś do picia.

Wstała, poprawiając swoją płomiennie-rudą szatę i mijając Huncwotów, udała się do stolika pod ścianą, który aż uginał się od łakoci i różnego rodzaju trunków. Kątem oka zobaczyła Dorcas w wielkim, czerwonym cylindrze, która śmiała się do rozpuku obserwując Syriusza Blacka na parkiecie.

Lily oparła się o stolik, zastanawiając, czy powinna zacząć imprezę od piwa kremowego, a może od razu skupić się na czymś mocniejszym?

Jak szaleć, to szaleć!

Sięgnęła w końcu po butelkę grzanego miodu, przyciągającą jej spojrzenie swoją głęboką barwą.

— Czyli jednak O'Sullivan? — Usłyszała tuż za sobą głos, który sprawił, że omal nie opuściła butelki na podłogę.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w nieco zamglone od alkoholu oczy Jamesa i poczuła, jak serce podskakuje jej aż do samego gardła.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter — prychnęła, jak tylko poczuła, że znów jest w stanie wydusić z siebie jakieś dźwięki. — Lepiej wracaj do swoich wielbicieli. I wielbicielek.

James uniósł jedną brew, robiąc krok w jej stronę tak, że musiała zadrzeć głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Lily rozejrzała się dyskretnie, ale w koło był zbyt wielki chaos, by ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Jeszcze tylko brakowało jej jakiś głupich plotek do szczęścia...

— A ty? — spytał James, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. — Nie jesteś przypadkiem jedną z nich?

Stał teraz tak blisko, że omal się o nią ocierał. Lily wstrzymała oddech, obserwując jak jego usta są coraz to bliżej i bliżej... W ostatniej chwili James sięgnął jednak ponad jej ramieniem po stojącą za nią butelkę, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł do swoich przyjaciół, podnosząc zdobycz wysoko do góry w wyrazie tryumfu.

Pachniał świeżym powietrzem, zmieszanym z nutą zwycięstwa i whiskey.

xxx

It's Friday, I'm in love

xxx

Ktoś podkręcił radio niemal na pełen regulator, a z głośników płynęły ostre, gitarowe melodie. Niewątpliwie stał za tym Syriusz, który miał ostatnio lekkiego świra na punkcie mugolskiej muzyki. Od kiedy uciekł z domu, został totalnym mugolofilem: zaczynając od ubrań, kończąc na papierosach i słownictwie (zwłaszcza przekleństwach).

James siedział z Remusem i resztą drużyny na kanapach, położonych centralnie na środku salonu. Śmiali się do rozpuku, obserwując, jak Łapa z Peterem - nieźle już wstawieni udawali, że tańczą bardzo żywiołowego fokstrota, siejąc przy tym większe zniszczenie, niż zamknięty w składzie porcelany hipogryf.

— Idioci — mruknął Remus, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Pociągnął łyka z butelki, którą trzymał. — Że też im się to jeszcze nie znudziło...

Z ust James wydobyło się jedynie mruknięcie, ponieważ jego uwagę przykuło coś dużo bardziej dziwacznego. Po drugiej stronie salonu Lily Evans w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki Dorcas Meadowes wspinała się właśnie nieco niezdarnie na jeden ze stołów.

Lily Evans zamierzała tańczyć na stole?

Świat się kończył.

— Chyba za dużo wypiłem — powiedział Remus, patrząc teraz w tym samym kierunku. — Ty widzisz to, co ja? Czy to...?

— Lily Evans... — dokończył James, powoli szczerząc zęby w coraz to szerszym uśmiechu.

Dziewczyna zapiszczała, unosząc wysoko prawą rękę, w której ściskała szklankę wypełnioną trunkiem i po chwili zaczęła kręcić się w koło do rytmu muzyki. Jej czerwona sukienka falowała, podążając za zgrabnym ciałem swojej właścicielki.

— Kurwa, już chyba totalnie odpływam — powiedział zdyszany Syriusz, wskakując na kanapę i spychając z niej paru młodszych uczniów. — Czy to nasza Prefekt Naczelna?

James wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, obserwując jak Lily łapie swoją przyjaciółkę za rękę i razem wyginają się w jakimś dziwnie zsynchronizowanym układzie tanecznym. Wokół ich stołu powoli zaczął zbierać się już całkiem spory tłum przyklaskujących im uczniów.

Lily Evans stanowczo była najbardziej zaskakującą dziewczyną, jaką poznał.

Obserwując, jak rude włosy falują wokół jej ślicznej głowy zdał sobie nagle z czegoś sprawę. Świadomość ta pewnie zwaliłaby go z nóg, gdyby już nie siedział i nie był wstawiony. To nie było już tylko fizyczne zauroczenie jej uroczymi piegami na prostym nosie czy długimi, zgrabnymi nogami.

Nie.

Tym razem przepadł.

Z kretesem.

James Potter był zakochany.

xxx

Monday you can fall apart

Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart

xxx

Lily kręciła się szaleńczo w koło, a razem z nią wirował cały świat.

Jedyną pewną na jej horyzoncie był James, bo to za nim wypatrywały jej oczy, szukając stabilnego punktu zaczepienia. Siedział teraz spokojnie na kanapie, jakby wcale nie był tym samym chłopakiem, który jeszcze parę miesięcy temu pobijał rekord w piciu ginu przez słomkę, wisząc przy tym głową w dół i trzymając się miotły tylko nogami! Patrzył w jej kierunku i mówił coś do pozostałych Huncwotów, śmiejąc się przy tym niemal do rozpuku. Nawet Lupin wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony. Trudno! Lily za dużo wypiła i zbyt dobrze się bawiła, by teraz się tym przejmować.

Oj tak! Nie zawsze musiała być tą idealną Prefekt Naczelną i od czasu do czasu mogła sobie pozwolić na odrobinę szaleństwa! Zwłaszcza, że to był przecież ich ostatni rok w zamku.

— Skaczemy! — powiedziała Dorcas, zakreślając rękami dziwne ruchy w powietrzu, jakby ćwiczyła sztuki walki. — Raz... dwa...

Lily spojrzała na Jamesa, który patrzył teraz na nią tak, jakby rzucał jej wyzwanie. A może tylko dorobiła sobie tę teorię w głowie, bo tak bardzo pragnęła jego uwagi?

—... trzy!

Z głośnym piskiem zeskoczyła ze stołu, trzymając przyjaciółkę za rękę, lecz nie wyszło jej to tak zgrabnie, jak przewidywał zamglony scenariusz, który zrodził się w jej głowie zaledwie parę sekund temu. Nim Lily zdążyła zorientować się, co się dzieje, poczuła, jak czyjeś dłonie powstrzymują ją przed upadkiem. Obce palce zacisnęły się na jej ramieniu i ktoś przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, po czym przycisnął usta do jej ust.

Tylko, że te usta wcale nie były znajome. I gdzie się podział jej ulubiony zapach?

Oklaski dochodzące z tłumu zastąpiły teraz pojedyncze gwizdy. Lily otwarła oczy, zaskoczona. Całowała Patricka O'Sullivana przy wszystkich Gryfonach...

To nie był jej wymarzony scenariusz na ten wieczór, oj nie.

— Hej! — odepchnęła go ze złością. — Co ty...?

Jednak nim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie i wymierzyć mu policzek dla podkreślenia swojego niezadowolenia, Patrick nieco pozieleniał na twarzy i zakrył dłonią twarz, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Przez jego zaciśnięte palce zaczęła przelewać się piana i różowe bańki mydlane, wydobywające się prosto z jego ust. W pijanym tłumie uczniów rozległy się śmiechy.

— Przyda ci się przeczyścić paszczę, O'Sullivan — powiedział James, uśmiechając się złośliwie i nadal celując w niego różdżką.

Jeszcze sekundę temu siedział przecież swobodnie na kanapie... Albo Lily była aż tak pijana, albo Potter poruszał się z prędkością światła?

— Potter! — warknęła. — Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Nie wyglądałaś na zachwyconą, Evans — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Postanowiłem pomóc damie w opresji.

— Nie wiem, czy Evans tańcząca na stole podchodzi dzisiaj pod definicję damy... — zażartował Syriusz Black, który wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego całą sytuacją.

Peter Pettigrew zachichotał za jego plecami, a Patrick beknął głośno, wylewając na podłogę nową porcję piany z bąbelkami.

— Wcale nie prosiłam cię o pomoc! — krzyknęła Lily.

Jej głowa zaczynała pulsować z nadmiaru alkoholu, a rosnącą irytację podkreślało tylko pogłębiające się poczucie wstydu. Czasem bywała taka głupia...!

— Założyłem, że z O'Sullivanem przyklejonym do ust nie dasz raczej rady nikogo o nic poprosić — zażartował James, ale rozbawienie nie objęło jego oczu.

Lily znała go już na tyle dobrze, żeby się domyślać, że jest teraz szczerze wkurzony.

— Możesz być pewien, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, do której bym się zwróciła o pomoc — warknęła.

Ślizgając się lekko na mokrej od piany podłodze, ruszyła w stronę dziury w ścianie. Bardzo starała się zignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia, towarzyszące jej podczas tego spaceru chwały.

Przysięgła w myślach, że nigdy więcej już nie tknie alkoholu!

xxx

Oh, Thursday doesn't even start

xxx

Może to wina alkoholu?

Może to testosteron i adrenalina, które nadal napędzały jego ciało po trudach meczu?

A może fakt, że ktoś całował jego dziewczynę? No dobra, technicznie Lily nie była jego dziewczyną, ale w pewnym sensie - w jakimś drobnym ułamku, ostatnio zdawała się być bardziej jego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Gdy tylko James zobaczył, jak ten gówniarz obściskuje ją i całuje, krew zawrzała w nim jak w kotle i mimo że jego głowa była już nieco ociężała od alkoholu, refleks zadziałał bez szwanku. Nie namyślając się za wiele, dwoma susami przemierzył odległość całego salonu i wycelował w Gryfona różdżką, szepcząc „Chłoszczyść" pod nosem. Potem poczuł już tylko dziką satysfakcję, obserwując mieniące się w blasku świec bańki mydlane, wydobywające się z ust tego palanta.

Do momentu, oczywiście, gdy nie odezwała się Lily.

— Kobiety — stwierdził Syriusz, przewracając oczami i szturchając Jamesa porozumiewawczo łokciem w żebra.

James patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, jak Lily niezdarnie przechodzi przez portret Grubej Damy, po czym skierował wzrok na O'Sullivana. Chłopak był nadal nieco zielony na twarzy. James złapał go za kołnierz i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Następnym razem może najpierw zapytasz, zanim kogoś pocałujesz?

— Rogaczu — ostrzegł go Remus, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Starczy.

— Odwal się, Potter — warknął O'Sullivan.

James odepchnął go lekko, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i również podążył w stronę wyjścia z salonu.

— Bawimy się dalej! — usłyszał jeszcze tylko krzyk Syriusza za plecami i muzyka znów zadudniła, odbijając się basem od ceglanych murów zamku.

Pusty korytarz Hogwartu wydawał się teraz w porównaniu aż nienaturalnie cichy. Gdy James ruszył przed siebie, pragnąc ochłonąć, jego kroki potoczyły się w koło głośnym echem.

Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo był zmęczony.

Męczyło go to, że od rana nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Męczyła go konieczność ukrywania się przed przyjaciółmi, a dodatkowo był jeszcze przecież porządnie zmęczony fizycznie i nieco wstawiony. Stanowczo nie była to dobra kombinacja. Już wiedział, gdzie powinien się udać. Bycie Prefektem Naczelnym miało swoje plusy i minusy, ale możliwość korzystania z wanny w łazience prefektów było niezaprzeczalną zaletą tej funkcji.

Pokonał drogę na piąte piętro w ekspresowym tempie, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak wściekła zdawała się Lily, gdy na niego krzyczała - zupełnie jakby cofnęli się w czasie i te krótkie momenty, które ostatnio dzielili nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Zamiast tego wolał w myślach zachować obraz jak wirowała na stole w zupełnie nietypowy dla siebie, lekkomyślny i beztroski sposób, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno.

Minął pomnik Borysa Szalonego i zatrzymał się przed znajomymi drzwiami.

— Pikujące licho — powiedział hasło, po czym wszedł do środka łazienki.

Potrzebował samotności. I kąpieli, bo nadal jeszcze miał na sobie przepocone po meczu ciuchy. Zatrzymał się jednak jak wryty, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest wcale sam.

— Potter? — zdziwiła się Lily.

Tym razem jej nie szukał! Mógł to przysiąc z ręką na sercu. Z resztą, Mapa Huncwotów leżała w jego kufrze przy łóżku - tam, gdzie zostawił ją poprzedniego wieczoru.

Lily siedziała nad brzegiem wielkiej wanny, mogącej równie dobrze być niewielkich rozmiarów basenem i moczyła stopy w wodzie. Jej długie włosy były rozczochrane pewnie jeszcze od szalonego tańca, a twarz nieco bledsza w skutek wypitego alkoholu.

— Evans — odparł chłodniej niż zamierzał, nadal nieco urażony jej nadwrażliwą reakcją na to, jak słusznie potraktował tego idiotę zaklęciem.

No i jeszcze ten pocałunek... Ale wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo wywoływało to w nim dziką chęć uderzenia czegoś. Albo kogoś. Najlepiej samego O'Sullivana.

Nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami, więc po prostu schował je do kieszeni.

— Śledzisz mnie? — spytała, mrużąc lekko oczy.

— No akurat ten jeden, jedyny raz nie — mruknął ironicznie. — Zostawię cię samą...

Już chciał wyjść, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane niemal szeptem. Odwrócił się przez ramię, by na nią spojrzeć.

— Możesz zostać... jak chcesz — dodała, klepiąc ręką miejsce obok siebie i zachęcając go, by usiadł.

James popatrzył na nią, w zamyśleniu ważąc swoje opcje, po czym skinął głową i powoli do niej podszedł. Usiadł, zdjął buty i skarpetki, po czy z ulgą wsadził stopy do gorącego basenu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w całkowitym milczeniu, mąconym jedynie przez ciche pluski wody odbijającej się od mozaikowych brzegów wanny.

— Ten dupek sobie na to zasłużył — powiedział w końcu James, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. — No, chyba że tego chciałaś...?

— Nie bądź głupi — ofuknęła go Lily, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. — Sama bym mu przywaliła, ale mnie ubiegłeś.

James uśmiechnął się, zerkając na nią z ukosa. Nagle poczuł się znacznie lepiej.

— To w sumie szkoda, że nie poczekałem. Chętnie bym to zobaczył!

Lily zachichotała, machając stopami i chlapiąc wodą.

— Jestem jeszcze trochę pijana, wiesz? — przyznała z szerokim uśmiechem.

James wyszczerzył zęby, przybliżając się do niej. Nie mógł tak po prostu być w jej pobliżu i nie pragnąć jej dotknąć. Choćby tylko mieli się stykać ramionami...

— Zauważyłem, Evans — odparł. — Normalnie raczej nie garniesz się, by tańczyć na stołach, co nie? — Wyszczerzył zęby. — A szkoda. Spotkania Prefektów mogłyby być znacznie ciekawsze. Przemyśl to jeszcze.

Lily szturchnęła go łokciem, przewracając oczami, a James bez zastanowienia oddał jej kuksańca nieco mocniej, niż zamierzał. Dziewczyna zachwiała się, a następnie jego uszu dobiegł głośny plusk, poprzedzony donośnym piskiem. Rozpryskująca się woda ochlapała go od stóp do głów.

— Potter! — krzyknęła Lily, wynurzając się na powierzchnię i odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy. — Zapłacisz mi za to!

Nim James zdążył zareagować, złapała go za nogę i pociągnęła w dół. Okulary spadły mu z nosa i wszystko się rozmazało, gdy jego głowa znalazła się nagle pod wodą. Czuł mokre ubrania, przylegające do ciała i słyszał perlisty śmiech Lily tuż przy swoim prawym uchu.

— Lily Evans — powiedział wypluwając wodę z ust i ocierając twarz. — Co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło?

— Odrobina szaleństwa nie zaszkodzi — odparła niewinnie, po czym ochlapała go wodą.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj, bo przegrasz! — powiedział, odpłacając jej pięknym za nadobne i posyłając widowiskową falę prosto na nią. — Poczekaj, aż tylko złapię moje okulary...!

Lily zachichotała, zwinnie umykając przed jego wyciągniętymi nieco na oślep rękami.

— Nie...! — pisnęła, omijając go.

W wodzie ich kroki były spowolnione, ale James nadal miał znaczną przewagę fizyczną z racji swojego wzrostu i zwinności sportowca. Widział jedynie zarys kształtów i jej ogniste włosy, które odcinały się od błękitnej wody. Syrena z portretu zachichotała, obserwując ich zmagania z rozbawieniem.

Gdy James w końcu złapał dryfujące okulary i odzyskał ostrość wzroku, poczuł, jak jego serce niemal przestaje bić na krótką chwilę. Lily wpatrywała się w niego z zaczepnym uśmiechem. Ociekające wodą rude włosy okalały jej piękną twarz jak jakaś niezwykła rama, a zielone oczy świeciły niesamowitym, radosnym blaskiem. Mokra, czerwona sukienka całkowicie przylegała teraz do jej ciała, podkreślając zgrabne linie jej sylwetki.

James poczuł wręcz bolesny fizyczny przymus, by ją teraz dotknąć. Musiał sprawdzić, czy jej lśniąca od wody skóra jest aż tak gładka w dotyku, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę i objął ją w pasie, a ona ku jego zadowoleniu nie zaprotestowała, tylko przylgnęła do niego, jakby na nic innego nie czekała z równą niecierpliwością. Oparli się o ścianę wanny, która zdawała się teraz niemal lodowata w porównaniu z otaczającą ich ciepłą wodą, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi.

James był pewny, że jeszcze chwila, a sam zupełnie się rozpłynie...

xxx

It's Friday, I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze I kudos mile widziane!


End file.
